Now That I Found You / No Drug Like Me
| format = * Digital download * streaming | recorded = | genre = | length = | label = * 604 * School Boy * Interscope | prev_title = Party for One | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Too Much | next_year = 2019 | misc = }}}} "Now That I Found You" and "No Drug Like Me" are songs by Canadian singer Carly Rae Jepsen. They were released as a double A-side single on February 27, 2019 by 604, School Boy and Interscope Records, as the second and third singles from Jepsen's fourth studio album, Dedicated. "Now That I Found You" was written by Jepsen, Ben Berger, Ryan McMahon, Ryan Rabin and Alexander O'Neill, while production was handled by Captain Cuts and Ayokay. "No Drug Like Me" was written by Jepsen, John Hill, Jordan Palmer, Daniel Ledinsky and James Flannigan, while production was handled by Hill and Palmer. Background On February 13, 2019, "Now That I Found You" was featured in the teaser trailer for the third season of Queer Eye and the song was made available to pre-save on streaming services. On February 20, 2019, Jepsen revealed the single's cover and release date. On February 21 and 22, 2019, Jepsen released teaser videos with snippets of "Now That I Found You". On February 25, 2019, Jepsen announced that "No Drug Like Me" would be released alongside "Now That I Found You". A teaser video with a snippet of the song was released the following day. On February 27, 2019, "Now That I Found You" made its world premiere on Apple Music's Beats 1 radio as Zane Lowe's World Record. Composition "Now That I Found You" was written at a songwriting camp in Nicaragua with Benjamin Berger, Ryan McMahon and Ryan Rabin of production team Captain Cuts and Alexander O'Neill, known professionally as Ayokay. "No Drug Like Me" was written in the late evening of a session and was inspired by a new love that Jepsen was experiencing at the time. "Now That I Found You" is a pop song with a "synth-heavy, '80s-inspired sound". According to Jepsen, "Now That I Found You" and "No Drug Like Me" are about "the giddy sugar rush of opening up to new love" and they "go thematically hand-in-hand". Music video The music video for "Now That I Found You" was released on March 14, 2019, and shows Jepsen caring for a lost tabby cat, which was portrayed by Shrampton. The video contains product placement for Abarth cars, the TikTok app, and Beats headphones, as well as references to the "Cats on Synthesizers in Space" Instagram account and the final scenes of the film Breakfast at Tiffany's. Jepsen said that the video's basis upon a cat rather than a person was partially inspired by her previous single "Party for One". Live performances Jepsen performed "Now That I Found You" for the first time on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge on April 25, 2019. Track listing | title1 = Now That I Found You | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:20 | title2 = No Drug Like Me | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:28 }} | title3 = Party for One | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:03 }} | title1 = No Drug Like Me (Mansionair Remix) | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:38 }} Charts "Now That I Found You" References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Carly Rae Jepsen songs Category:Songs written by Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Songs written by John Hill (record producer)